B'Elanna's Worst Fear
by Captain Kandise
Summary: A short story about the one thing that scares B'Elanna more than anything in the entire galaxy.


# CATEGORY:VoyagerP/T

RATING:PG-13

AUTHOR:Captain Kandise

DISCLAIMER:Paramount owns the show and characters.But I own the story.Just me.

SUMMARY:A short story about the one thing that scares B'Elanna Torres more than anything else in the galaxy.

Note from LadyChakotay:This story was written by my 10-year-old daughter, Kandise.This is her second work of fanfiction.She has received many wonderful and supportive reviews concerning her first story, Kathryn's Christmas, and some truly wonderful constructive criticism and reinforcements.For that I want to offer my sincere gratitude.When she read me this story, I was amazed at how much she had grown as a writer.The subject matter is a little dark for one so young, but it is so well written and thought out for a fifth grader that I can only support it wholeheartedly.Enjoy.

# 

# 

# 

# B'Elanna's Worst Fear

"It's not very... easy … to talk about," she said to the counselor.

"I know it isn't, but if you came to talk about it, you're going to have to tell me what happened,"he said calmly.

"AAAARRRR!!!!!It was horrible he died instantly!"She yelled throwing a chair across the room, tears started streaming down her face.

## "Tell me about it" the counselor said, picking up the chair.She plumped down in it and put her head in her hands.

"Well, we beamed down to the planet.Tom and I went one way, and Celes and Neelix went the other.Tom found something on his tricorder.It was the ruins of an old building, so we went in.We passed through rooms like a ship at warp speed." She said thoughtfully."A half hour of this passed. Then suddenly, from a pile of rocks- out popped an alien!It transformed its hand into some kind of weapon … and I watched in terror as it shot Tom in the head.I grabbed my phaser and set it to kill, and then I shot the alien." B'Elanna said, crying even harder."I went to him and rolled him over onto my lap.There was so much blood…"

She stood up suddenly."Computer, deactivate program," she sobbed.She'd had enough talking for one day."See you later, Counselor," she said as she walked out the door.

"Lieutenant Tomas Eugene Paris was a fine officer.He preformed his duties, even when he didn't agree with them." Captain Janeway said sadly, her hands clasped in front of her.

B'Elanna's thoughts were slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them."I should have watched more carefully.It's my fault he's dead!" she muttered over and over.

"B'Elanna, would you like to say something?" Janeway asked softly.

"Yes, I would."She stepped forward."I've known Tom for a very long time, as you all know.I feel lost and alone since he died.He won't even be alive to see his daughter.He was a dear husband to me, and if I could relive being on the planet I would do any thing to keep him safe."She was crying in front of the entire crew, and she was too hurt and angry to care.Her tears fell harder at the thought of Tom never seeing their baby.

Later that night in her quarters, B'Elanna thought she saw something moving in the shadows.Silently, she tiptoed toward it.Suddenly, her vision blurred. Soon all she could see were bright colors.As if the room were being transformed into a cloud of colors, and then everything went dark.

When B'Elanna opened her eyes, she looked around.She was back on the planet, the place where her husband had died.Neelix and Celes had just left, and there in front of her … stood her beloved Tom.

"Wait Tom!" she called, pushing herself ahead of him. "I'll go first."

He saw her pull out her phaser."What's the big idea, B'Elanna?" he asked.

Just as before, the alien popped out again and prepared to fire."NO!"B'Elanna screamed."Not again."She threw herself in front of Tom, using her own body to protect him.She felt a horrid pain burning in her chest as the darkness closed in around her.

B'Elanna Torres bolted into a sitting position.What was she doing on the floor? She peeked over the side of the bed. Tom was there, alive and sleeping like a baby.Then she realized she had fallen out of bed and hit her head on the floor."It was only a dream," She muttered to herself.

She kissed Tom tenderly on the cheek.And then had a cup of coffee in the living quarters, knowing it would be a while before she's feel like sleeping again.

The end Ü


End file.
